Suasuion
Sand, Earth |ailments = Earthblight Muddy Stun |weaknesses = Water, Thunder |creator = Setheo}} The Suasuion is an adapted Species of the Brachydios. Since the Volcanoes in the past have become more and more active it has become a dangerous place for the Brachydios, also cold places have gone spare which resulted to force it to adapt to its new suroundings. It has since then become more customized in sandy places and large scale dunes and deserts. Ability Suasuion has the ability to travel large distances over short time with his unique "wings". In reality the arms of Suasuion have developed more and more into yet like engines that suck up sand and the eject them with full force to make it help itself mov forward while it hovers just a small bit over the ground. It does not always do that sicne it can also just glide down hills and such on its belly. Another interesting trait of this wyvern is that it covers itself and the whole area in sandstorm for better agility as also to gain a few move sets. Even thoughit has lost the Slime/Blast ability from its ancestors it still uses the same attack set where it will smash enemies and foes with its strong arms. even though the claws of this monster are not too sharp and hard, the knuckles of this creature are able to smash through various minerals and living creatures. everytime it hits something it will also use the ability of the sand veil it has and produce a sand "explosion". Behaviour Since food is rare in the desert for most parts the battles for it are fierce and unavoidable. This has made Suasuion a good combat wyvern that is able to memorize moves of its enemy and will evade when seeing dangerous attacks. Lots of hunters have had to face a hard time against this monster just so see how it will then escape the hunter. In other cases it is known that this creature will taunt the hunter to think it is gone into an other area while it still lurks under the sand and as soon as the hunters pull away their weapons and get prepared to heal themself, it will pop up and wrek the hunting group. Due to this lots of guilds have only given this mosnter free to hunt for well known hunters (High Rank and above). Suasuion are very docile once the have eaten their bellies full. Hunters even report from stories where they where able to run rather close next to it once it has eaten, without being attacked. This only is possible if the hunters does not attack the Suasuion. Placing meat on the floor will interupt the fight shortly after being placed and Suasuion will start to feed on the meat. Oddly enough it will eat any kind of meat except poisoned. This seemed to be odd and was reported to the guild, shortly after a sample creature was hunted down onlywith poisonous wepons and researchers have found out that Suasuion is extremly affected by poison. Raged,Tired and Mounted State Rage Mode In rage mode Suasuion will perform more sand based attacks, sand will huff out of the "engines" more and the skin color of the back plates will turn darker. Suasuion's roar will then inflict damage and knock back hunters just like the Tigrex's roar does. Tired State When in tired state Suasuion's "engines" will close themself and prevent it from using various atatcks, also the horn turns more pale. After performing a few attacks it will take a short break. during the tired state Suasuion will focus more on tail based attacks. Mounted Depending in which other state it is the animation of the mounting state is different. During its normal and raged state Suasuion will share the same mounted animation as tigrex, while being tired it will share the same mounted animation as the Brachydios. Attacks W.I.P Carves W.I.P Breakable Parts *Head (x2) *Arms (Both) *Tail can be broken and severed Trivia *While underground in the sand, sonicbombs will not work and will not make it flinch out of the sand, while setting of bombs will do. **using sonicbombs will in fact target the user who used a sonicbomb by the Suasuion more often. *Attacking the "engines" will make most weapons bounce if they don't have at least blue sharpness ** In rage mode weaposn will need white sharpness in order not to bounce *Breaking the horns (twice) will prevent it from summoning sandstorms. **Reasearchers think it share this unique trait just like Kushala Daora and the Wind barrier. Though they can't prove it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Adapted Species